Bloodsplattered Dreams
by RuriTheMutt
Summary: A vampire has come to kill Alucard in order to get her revenge. She say's he abandoned her, 250 years ago, when she was a fledgling vamp, he says he saved her. Unable to kill him she instead joins the Hellsing Organization. R&R I might not continue this
1. Order 1: Aaron

_I never really feel quite right and I dont know why,_

_all I know is somethings wrong._

_And everytime I look at you, you seem so alive._

_Tell me how do you do it? Walk me through it._

_I'll follow in every footstep._

_Baby, on your own you take a cautious step,_

_do you wanna give it up, but all I want is for you to shine._

_shine down on me _

_shine on this light thats burning out._

_shine..._

_shine down on me._

_shine on this light thats burning out._

_shine..._

**Order 1: Aaron**

She walked silently in the night, the pale moon playing lightly on her black hair that fell just below her butt. Her orangish-red eyes glinted angrily as her long legs quickly ate up the ground she walked over. She closed her eyes a moment and adjusted her leather gauntlets and her belt, in which her gun hung loosely from. The wind tugged at her black shirt, which only had a strap that wrapped around the back of her neck that held it. Her jeans were faded but they still worked as long as it covered her body. A gusts of wind lashed at her hair making it whip about.

Aaron was her name, and she was a 250 year old vampire even though she only looked to be 18. She walked but she was in no rush. She had eaten quite her fill in blood and she could take all her time in the world. She snapped open her eyes and grinned hugely, showing her large, sharply pointed fangs. She looked up ay the moon, still grinning maniacally, "It's been a long time, Alucard. Are you ready for me?"

-

Aaron reached the gate of the Hellsing Mansion and looked up at it, "It looks just like the last time I saw it...Nothing has changed, except for maybe the soldier costumes. At least they look a lil' more professional."

She took off her belt, set it down where no one can find it and walked out of the shadow. Time to use her gender instead of her power in this situation. She walked gracefully out of the shadow, her hips undulating involuntarily as she did so. The soldiers saw her and striaghtened their stance. One said, "No one is allowed in this perimeter, miss. Please leave."

She smiled, careful not to show her fangs, "Who said I wanted to enter this rickety old house? I saw a couple of handsome men and I wanted to meet them. Is that so wrong? Do you guys want to join me for a drink?"

They both grinned. The other said, "Well we would like to join you but we are on duty."

"Oh...okay, " She said, pouting and making herself look dissappointed, "Well...can I hang out here with you until you switch off duty? I'm scared being all alone here." She draped herself over one of the men and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

The soldier blushed, "Wha-what do you think, Jake?"

"Well...it is night and women shouldn't be left alone in the dark...," Said the Jake person.

I've got them...,' she thought, She sent out her vampiric power and said, "Why dont you boys take a nap?"

The two soldiers were suddenly knocked out. The one she had draped herself over slumped on her, his neck right next to her mouth. She had to fight the temptation to take a bite, it's no good eating when the urge hits you. Then there wouldn't be any humans left and all the vampires would die out. She grinned and put the soldier up against the wall to look like he was just sleeping on the job. She did so to other one as well. She dusted her hands off and smiled up at the house, "And it would do no good for the vampires to die out because I want to kill you myself, Alucard. I've waited and trained myself 250 years for this and I'm not going to let anyone nor anything get in my way..."

She went and grabbed her belt and gun, and walked back. She launched herself from the ground, jumping over the 12 foot gate and landing perfectly on the other side. She laughed quietly as she turned herself into a bats and flew toward the courtyard where she was sure he would find her. If she remembered correctly, his room was on the third floor, near the room where the Head of the Hellsing family slept, looking down at the courtyard. It was a perfect night for killing, such a lovely crescent moon...

-

Alucard sat in a chair in his room, sucking on a bag of medical blood. His thoughts were turned on the Policegirl, she was doing way better than she was when she first was turned. It is a good thing she didn't drink his blood and go on her own when he told her to, otherwise she would probably be dead. A pang of quilt sounded in him right then, which surprised him. What did he have to be quilty for? He shrugged and just grinned, leaning back on his chair. The Policegirl was on a mission that didn't even need a vampire but she 'just wanted to help'. He said to himself, "Heh, she probably only goes, hoping to either find a good fight or get something fresh to drink..."

There was suddenly a bunch of thuds heard on the window. He turned around to see a several of bats ramming themselves on the window. He got up and went ot the window and looked out to see an entire group of bats flapping about the courtyard. He shrugged on his coat and grabbed his two guns. He grinned again, "Someone is knocking on my window...I better go answer them..."

-

She turned into mist this time to hide and stood waiting. Aaron had saw him come to window and then leave it, "Hehheh, so now the fun starts."

The door opened in the courtyard after a moment and out stepped Alucard, grinning like a fool, "Who is this that summons me? As I could tell it is another vampire but why dont you show yourself?"

"Alucard...You haven't changed a bit..." The mist then concentrated in one spot and she turned back into herself. She stood there, smiling warmly at him, but her voice was cold and filled with anger, "Do you not remember me? It is Aaron, the girl you had turned and then left behind as soon as you could." She pulled out her gun from her waist. It was a shotgun of a rather large size, "'Drink my blood' he says, 'You'll become your own vampire and you can do as you wish' he says. Do you know how much I had to go through? I had almost died! Now...before I kill you, tell me why did you leave me? And you better hope that it is a good reason because you won't wake up to see the next moon rise!"

Alucard just stood there, staring at her, "Well well well, you survived for 250 years. Perfect."

"Perfect? Perfect?" Aaron said sharply. She thought about what she had to go through annd wanted to cry, but she wouldn't do it in front of Alucard. She would never let him have the pleasure of seeing that, "While I was alone I kept making excuses for you just so I wouldn't get angry, until one day I was almost killed and I realized there was no excuse for you to leave me like that! So tell me Alucard! Why did you do it? Why did you leave?"

Alucard started walking toward her slowly his orangish-red eyes staring into hers, "I geuss I do owe an explaination...lets see...where to start."

"Dont take another step! Dont come near me or I'll shoot! These bullets I had a human soak in holy water for me! Water that came straight from the river of Jordan!" Alucard hesitated a moment but kept walking. She pulled back on the trigger and shot him. He stopped and swaggered a moment. Bullet holes covered his stomach, but then they dissappeared.

"Ouch...that actually hurt. You weren't kidding" He looked up his eyes wide, his mouth still grinning showing his fangs, "I really don't want to hurt you so dont do that again. If I hadn't have took you and left you, you would've been killed by Sir Hellsing. He was angry with me when he found out I had turned a girl into a vampire. Told me I had to get rid of you or he would kill you himself with me watching. I didnt want to think I had saved your life for nothing so I made you an independant vampire and set you somewhere, hoping you would learn to survive. After a while I thought you were dead." He was standing in fornt of her by this time. She stared at him as he kneeled in front of her, "Please forgive me. But I think that I have saved your life..again..."

"Alucard..." She said quietly, dropping her aim on him with the gun. He stood up and took the gun from her, "...All I wanted was to stay with you."

"Your in luck," Alucard said, "You have come at the right time. Sir Integra Hellsing is probably willing to take more help. A 250 year old vampire...Your probably _almost_ as strong as me. I will take you to Integra, follow me."

She suddenly hugged him, although he made no move to hug her back. He just stood there grinning down at her, "Thank you, Alucard"


	2. Order 2: Hellsing Organization

**Order 2: The Hellsing Organization**

Aaron looked around the office room with a critical eye. The woman who called herself Sir Integra Hellsing, looked Aaron over, "How do we know we can trust you?"

"How do you that you can't? I may be an independant vampire now but I have my morals." Aaron said indignantly, "I only came here so I can kill Alucard but he used his crazy persuading power to get me to work for you."

"Hmm...how strong are you?" Integra asked, lighting a cigar.

"I don't know. I've been training for 250 years so I geuss I'm pretty strong...", Aaron said a little uncertainly.

"She is almost the same power level as I am, Integra" Alucard said helpfully from his position from the corner.

Integra looked at him then she looked back at her, "I will let you go on one mission, one that Alucard would normally go on. If you succeed then you are welcome to the Hellsing Organization."

Aaron bowed,"Thank you, Sir Hellsing. May I take my leave now?"

"Yes, Walter will be waiting outside the room to show you to your quarters." Integra said. Aaron bowed again and left the room, "At least she knows her place. She is very polite. What do you think of her, Alucard?"

"I think we can trust her...As long as I'm here she won't do anything." Alucard said.

"Why do you say that?" Integra said, a little confused.

"No reason, no reason at all...", Alucard said smiling.

"Well anyway, I want you to keep an eye on her."

"I will."

---

Aaron left the room to see a old guy standing there, "Your Walter?"

Walter bowed to her, "Yes, I am. You are Aaron, are you not? I am here to escort you to your room. You are going to have to share a room with our junior vampire until we get a room cleaned out for you. Do you mind?"

"Will I get my own coffin? I hope I dont have to share that." Aaron said, following behind Walter.

Walter laughed gently, "No you will have your own bed."

"Oh good," she said, "Thank you."

She followed him down the next two floors, then down some steps into the basement. She looked around the place and could tell that it was old. They came to a room that had a wooden door. Walter opened it up for herand inside was two coffins, two chairs, and an old table. One of the coffins looked kind of like a canopy bed the other was just a regular wooden coffin.

"Umm..." Aaron began pointing at the canopy coffin, "What is that?"

"It is the junior vampires coffin. She was turned not to long ago so she feels most comfortable with that." Walter said, looking aloghtly amused at the extremely confused look that Aaron gave it. She was used to regular coffins, "What do think of the room?"

"It is lovely...I guess..," She looked around again and then looked at her coffin, 'ack...I geuss I'm going to have to get my own made...I never really liked wood ones.'

"Food will be sent down soon." Said Walter, "Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, um, can I look around the grounds? And Does Alucard still have my gun? I went through a lot of threatening to get those bullets blessed." Aaron said, agitatedly.

"I'm not sure if you're allowed outside the room yet so I suggest you dont leave, and yes Alucard still has your gun." Walter said smiling at her, "Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you." Walter turned and left, leaving her in the room that had nothing to do but sleep. She looked at the wooden coffin with disgust. It looked so uncomfortable but she might as well take a short nap. She slid herself into the coffin and fell asleep.

----

Aaron woke up a little before sunset and looked around. She noticed that there was someone sleeping in the funky coffin next to her and, out of courtesy, tried to be a little quiet. She saw a bucket full of ice on the table and in it was two medical bags of blood. Also there were two crystal glasses setting on the table. She walked toward it, took a bag and ripped off the tab. She sucked it just out of the bag and it tasted cold and plastiky. She gave it a dirty look and decided to pour it in the cup, hoping that it will taste slightly better. Alas, it still tasted as bad. She pinched her nose closed and gulped all the blood in one shot. Aaron saw that the lid of the other coffin moved and she instincively jumped up, attaching herself onto the ceiling.

Aaron saw a blond girl get out of it. The girl yawned and stretched, she looked at the blood in digust, as if she didnt want to drink it. She ended up doing the same thing that Aaron did. She saw the girl look at the coffin confusedly. Aaron was actually surprised that the girl hadn't sensed her, was she that young of a vampire?

"Hey." Aaron said falling from the ceiling landing on her feet and catching herself with one hand. The girl hissed, jumping way back hitting the wall behind her. Aaron stood, grinning happily with herself.

"Who are you?" Said the girl.

"I am Aaron. We are apparently roommates for a while." Aaron said, "What is your name?"

"Oh! You are the vampire that Sir Hellsing had allowed into the Organization." She said in a tone of relief, "I am Seras Victoria."

Aaron just looked her over indifferently. She wasn't impressed at all about the girl that Alucard had turned. She couldn't sense any power from her and the power that she could sesne from Seras was very weak. She could tell that the girl was still under the command of Alucard as well. Aaron sighed and turned to sit in the chair, "So what are we to do in the boring room?"

"Umm.."

"And what is with the blood? I'm used to the warm, fresh blood that is straight from the human's neck" Aaron stretched and draped her left arm over the chair waiting for the answer.

"Well..." Seras started to answer but the phone in her room rung, "Hold on a minute...Hello? Yes Ma'am. Right away Ma'am. Umm...Aaron, Sir Hellsing wants to see you as soon as possible."

"I'm on my way." Aaron got up and started walking out the door before the girl could say anything else to her. The girl actually bothered her, and Aaron rarely got annoyed. Aaron got to the first floor where Walter was waiting for her, "Whats up?"

"You are going on your first mission. Ms. Hellsing wants to update you on whats happening." He said. Leading her upstairs.

"All right! Will there be humans there?" Aaron said hopefully,"The blood you people give me tastes like I bit into a barbie doll."

Walter chuckled, "I'm sorry for our lack of quality in your food, but you are not to kill any humans at all what-so-ever. You a supposed to keep the casualties to a minimum."

Aaron's dream of a good lunch was crushed. She sighed and entered the office as soon as they got there. Integra looked up at her, taking a long pull on her cigar. She exhaled the smoke and said, "We have a mission for you."

"So I've heard, Ma'am." Aaron said, standing at attention.

"There is a small town to the East called Caplon that has had 5 children missing for the past week. Ghouls were also spotted around the outskirts of town. We know there is a vampire there that had turned the children into vampires. This 'family' of vampires has been killing off two to three families a night in order to feed them all. We want you to go kill the off _all _of the vampires in the shortest amount of time as possible." Integra put out her cigar, "Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Aaron smiled, "Can I choose my own guns?"

-----

Aaron walked into the town, grinning like a maniac. She had choosen a few guns. Her shotgun hung from her belt where it was supposed to be. An AK47 was slung on her back and she carried two 30mm guns, one in each hand. She walked into the town which had been evacuated before hand. She could already see the ghouls hanging around the the town looking for food. They saw her and shuffled toward her moaning loudly. She smiled, holding up the two guns, and fired a flurry of bullets. She had almost reached the abandoned house when another army of ghouls approched her. She slung the two guns in her belt and grabbed the AK47. She took her stance and pulled the trigger, holding it there until she was sure all the ghouls were dead. She knew there were going to be more but didnt stand around to wait. She walked through the dust covered ground and reached the house. She stood outside a moment when suddenly something ran up and attached itself to her legs from behind. There was a child, not even six years old, burying her head in Aaron's leg.

"Please miss! My mommy and daddy left me here by accident! I've seen all the monsters and I'm scared! Please help me, miss!" It whimpered. Aaron slung the AK47 back onto her back and pulled out her shotgun.

"There, there" She said soothingly patting her hand on its soft hair. She put the shotgun to the child's head. Once the kid felt the barrel of the gun it looked up and hissed menacingly at her, it's fangs clearly visible. She pulled the trigger and shot it. It let out a horrifying screech that sounded like 'daddy!' before it turned into dust. Aaron said loathfully, "I hate kids..."

She suddenly heard giggling surrounding her. She looked around but saw no children. A man came out of the house wearing a business suit. His skin was ghostly white and his face was menacing. "You killed my daughter!"

Aaron smiled at him, "Oops. Sorry, i thought it was an ugly little brat-oh i mean- rat."

He raored and the other children attacked herheld up he gun and shot four more shots as dust fell around around her feet that used to be the children. The male vampire ran at her with inhuman speed and a single shot to the head had him down with a screech.

"That was too easy...I didnt even need to use my power..." She looked up at the helicopter that flew over her, the walkie talkie she had with her fizzed then came Integra's voice.

"How did it go down there?"

"I feel sorry for Alucard if he is sent on such easy missions." replied Aaron aloofly.

"So the mission is complete?" Integra asked impatiently.

"Yes Ma'am. All targets are down."

"Well done and welcome to the Hellsing organization..."

Aaron smiled up at the helicopter, "Thank you, Sir Integra..."


	3. Order 3: Anger, Sadness, and Alone

**disclaimer! I dont own anything of Hellsing!**

Talk about a major Writers block! . I wasn't able to think much up on this chapter so If it sounds stupid to you I'm sorry! I'm going tomake the next chapter better,Ipromise!

-bows low to the ground- So sorry!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Order 3: Anger, Sadness, and Alone**

The moon was just rising. It has been a week since her induction in to the organization and no has called upon her for help, but she didn't mind. She rather not be messed with. Instead, Aaron walked around the grounds, visions of her past when she was a fledgling vampire popping up in her mind:

_Aucard took her to a small town just out side of the Hellsing boundary line._

_"What are we doing here, master?" Aaron asked innocently._

_Alucard said nothing he just stood there, his back to her. He looked up at hte full moon and all of it's brilliance. Aaron walked up and stood next to him and looked up at him. Alucard looked down into the face full of trust, "You do realize you are my slave right?"_

_"Yes, otherwise I'd be calling you master for no reason." She said giggling a little bit. She watched, as he bit into his wrist, with a look of interest, "What are you doing?"_

_He held his wirst out to her, his blood dripping onto the ground,_ _"Drink my blood."_

_Aaron looked up at him in surprise, "What? why!"_

_"Drink it and you will become your own vampire, with your own will..." Alucard said this sternly adn yet there was a hint of something else in his voice, "You will not have to listen to anyone, and go anywhere you wish."_

_Aaron looked up into his eyes, "but I dont want to go anywhere, Master. I want to stay with you."_

_"Drink it!" He barked, "Or I will end your undead life as easily as I started it. Do as your master says!"_

_Aaron looked up at him in fear and then looked down at his wrist that was wet with the rich liquid scarlet that was his blood. She she took his arm in her hands and opened her mouth so that her sharp fangs were seen. She clamped down and sucked on the wound gently, a wonderful sensation filled her body as she drank her masters blood._

_She suddenly felt the butt end of a gun collide with her head and she blacked out._

_When she awoke she was propped against a wall inside a windowless, abandoned shed somewhere in the town. She peeked out side and saw that it was night. She looked around for the familiar tall figure, but Alucard was no where in site. Usually she felt his mind in constant contact with his when she was his slave, but the comforting contact was gone. She had no way to communicate with him. _

_"M-master Alucard?" she called stepping out of the shed. No answer._

_She was alone and it scared her._

She growled lightly, a small ember of anger igniting the rest of her emotions. She balled her hands into fists and screeched up at the sky, "How dare he? How dare he!"

"Having a little attack of emotions are we, Aaron?" Came a familiar, silky voice from the night. He walked up to her from no where.

"Alucard, I didn't realize you were spying on me. I must have really been preoccupied if I didn't...,"Aaron said, an edge to her voice, "What do you want?"

"Why such a harsh voice?" Alcard said mockingly, "What is it that is on your mind, exactly, that has you all up in a fluster?"

"You ask as if you are actually interested. That is surprising!" Aaron said, smirking, "I'm sorry, but I really dont feel like talking about it right now."

Alucard frowned slightly, "Very well..."

"What's the matter, Alucard? Have you realized that you can't make me tell you? That you can't force me to? I geuss being a independant vampire has it's ups! I know it's definitely has it's downs...," Aaron smirk melted away leaving nothing.

"What are it's downs," Alucard said smoothly.

"...feeling alone...," Aaron said turning away, "It's the only reason I entered this stupid Hellsing Organization thing any way...It's the thought of being alone...For eternity..."

Alucard didn't answer he just stood there watching the girl through his glasses for a moment. His eyes clouded, unreadable, as always. He tilted his head down and looked at her over them, "You're pitiful..."

Aaron just turned and looked at him defiantly, "Yeah? So what if I am? You not so great yourself either you know!" She growled rather loudly at him. She looked away saying quietly, "I hate you so much sometimes..."

She went to look at him again and he was gone. a small smile tugged at her lips, "Damn coward..."

----

Aaron walked into the room and saw the policegirl sitting there on the floor, by her bed, lookin at a picture. A look of sadness on her face. Seras looked up and shoved the picture in her pocket, "H-hi!"

Aaron grunted at her and walked over to the table reaching for the small bag of blood, "Whats up?"

Seras looked at her a moment and then looked down, "Nothing..."

A moment of silence passed inbetween them, Aaron downing the blood bag, before Aaron suddenly asked, "What do you think of Alucard?"

A thoughtful look passed over Seras' face before she said, "He's a jerk. He's rude and malicious too!"

Aaron laughedand said, "Tell me something I dont know."

"There are those _extremely _rare times, though, when he looks troubled, acted gentle, and was kind..."

Aaron noticed that Seras touched her neck and, unthinkingly, touched hers as well. She brushed two faded scars with her fingertips. You wouldn't know they were there unless you knew what to look for. A piece of memory flashing in her mind:

_"Do you want to die?" Came a silky voice from the dark. The figure, who's voise it was, apppeared in front of her. A small smile on his lips at the look of a young bleeding girl, a dagger stuck in her chest._

_"N-no," She whispered, in awe at the man that was in front of her. He was handsome and had such a kind and curious look in his eye._

_"Do you want to come with me?" He asked tilting his head slightly at the question. Aaron nodded. He kneeled, his face close to hers. He licked the blood off of her lips and smiled down at her. She closed her eyes as he gently tilted her head back, baring her neck to him. She felt his fangs peirce her flesh as her hand involuntarily jerked up and touched his cheek..._

Aaron shook her head and notice Seras looking up at her with mild curiousity from the floor next to her bed, "What?"

"You had peculiar look just then, you know?"

Aaron smiled inwardly, "Just remembering days of old..."

Seras looked at her curiously, "um...so anyway what was is it like to be your own vampire..."

"It is..." She paused for a moment, "...very lonely..."

"Oh...well..." Seras slumped lightly, then perked up, "Well it's got to be better than having Alucard treating you like some moron! God, I hate him sometimes! I wish I had drank his blood when I had the chance!"

Aaron smiled sadly at the floor, not saying anything, Seras reminded her slightly of a small child. She felt Seras' red eyes resting on her, the same eyes that Alucard has...the same that she had...Aaron ran a hand threw her hair thensaid, "I'm going to bed."

"Sleep well then," Seras said as Aaron slid into her coffin and put the cover on and let the comforting silence lull her to sleep.


	4. Order 4: Heat

Disclaimer! I dont own anything of Hellsing!

Gaa! I'm sorry people! I'll really really try to make my chapter longer and more interesting! I'm sorry! Oh! and there were a lot of typos when i wrote this so if i missed fixing any I'm sorry!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Order 4: Heat**

The next day, Aaron followed Walter out of the Seras' room and followed him down the hall. She was apparently getting her own room tonight. She wondered what kind of bed she would have, that wooden coffin really bothered her.

"It's got all of the necessities, but if you wish for something to be put in there please let us know of it. Ah, here we are." Walter opened the door for her and she walked into her new room. She immediately noticed the weird four poster coffin bed thingy when she walked in. She looked around then and noticed it had nothing but her 'bed', a chair, a table, and another door that led to the small bathroom.

As she looked around the plain room, she said, "I would like one thing though..."

"And what is that?" asked Walter with interest. She turned to him and suddenly felt herself get really warm in her chest. She could suddenly smell Walter's scent more than anything else, and his scent definitely said 'male'. She suddenly wanted to strip him of his clothes and use him in whatever fashion she wished.

"I-I-uh-," She heard herself stutter and cursed herself for it, "I would like a small dresser. I'm not going to have only one pair of clothes for the rest of my undead life!"

"Very well. If that is all I will take my leave." He bowed, and she felt her body tingle and a blush come to her face. She wondered if vampire could blush. Walter excused himself from the room and she immediately went to bathroom. She stripped, put the shower on cold and stepped in. After a while of standing in the cold water she got out, wrapped a towel around her wet body and took a deep breath.

"Damn it...," She went to the phone that sat on the table, hesitated a moment and then picked it up. She dialed Integra's office number and waited as the phone rang. For a moment she thought no one was going to answer but then there was brisk hello on the other end, "Sir Integra, Ma'am? This is Aaron."

"Yes, What is it?" Asked Integra sounding slightly annoyed.

"I would like to request an audience with you as soon as possible." Aaron said, urgently

"Very well, I am free now."

"I will be there in a few moments." Aaron hung up the phone. She immediately got dressed and and quickly made her way to Integra's office. When she reached the room, she had to stop and compose herself.

She then knocked gently, a voice answered, "Come in."

She opened the door and stepped inside of the giant office. She stood in front of the her desk and waited patiently for Integra to look up from the document she was scanning. Aaron looked at one of the walls and saw a giant protrait of a man that she assumed to be Integra's father.

"What is it that you're here for?" asked Integra from here document, startling Aaron.

Aaron said in a rush, "Ma'am, I wish to be locked into my room for a couple of weeks."

"Excuse me?" Integra then looked up at her in interest.

"I am in heat , ma'am. Female vampires go into heat every five years for two weeks." Aaron said, feeling slightly embarrased, "and the only way to stop it is if I get with a male intamately. If I produce a child I will not go into heat for the next 15 years. Females get intamate at any point in their lives but it is during heat that they have a higher chance of getting impregnated and they will go at any lengths to do so."

"Has this ever happened to you before?"

"Ma'am, I've been alive for 250 years." Aaron said.

"Yes, that was a stupid question then." Integra said, "So that means you've been through it 50 times. Have you ever produced a child?"

"No Ma'am"

"You mean to tell me that you've been in heat 50 times already and didn't produce a child?" Intregra said skeptically.

"No, Ma'am. For some reason I could never find any male vampires that were in distance for me to make it on time. Male humans don't work either, they are like...pain relievers for being in heat. I drained at most 100 people while in heat each time." Aaron said, "Once I found a male vampire but I killed him before we could do anything."

"Why?"

"Because he thought he could lock me up until I was in heat then have me produce his child. You can't stick a scorpion in a box, Ma'am, and think that if you leave in there long enough it will not be angry and not sting you." Aaron said with a slight hint of amusement in her voice.

"I see," there a was a pause for a minute as Integra looked th Aaron thoughtfully, "Very well, we will confine you to your room until this is over with. I will send someone down after to put a bolt on your door."

Aaron bowed in respect and made her way for the door, but when she opened it Integra called, "I have one more question."

"Yes?"

"I know how much you eat when you are in heat, but how much would you eat if you were with child?"

"If I were with child and somehow escaped my room...Ma'am you wouldn't have an army to call you're own anymore by the time 9 months was over." Aaron said and then left.

----

Aaron's body burned painfully. She had turned into mist and slipped under the door to her room to get out. She now roamed the Hellsing grounds in search for anything that would quench the flames that burned within her. She saw a gaurd on duty and quickly walked up to him in a preditor like fashion. The gaurd turned around and looked down at her questioningly.

Before he could say anything she had lunged at him knocking him to the ground on his back. He struggled but he was in her death grip, straddling him him. His shoulders were gripped firmly in her clawed hands as she began to drain him dry. She unthinkingly rubbed her body against his in a very sensual fashion as she drank. When he stopped struggling her hands roamed from his shoulders, threw his hair, and down to his hips. She sighed and murmered happily as she continued drinking. The warm blood spilled down her throat, filling her with a kind contentment and pleasure, as it cooled the painful, burning flame of want in her.

She was suddenly jerked roughly from her prey and fell to the ground on her hands and knees . She growled neacingly as she looked up and found herself staring down the barrel of a gun. An amused, silky voice spoked to her,

"As arousing as it is to watch you feed, I'm afriad I'm going to have to cut your little snack short.," said Alucard, towering over her. When she looked up at him her eyes softened from the preditorial look. Aaron slowly stood and looked up into his eyes, reaching up and soflty touching his cheek. Fresh blood surrounded her mouth.

"Alucard," she spoke quietly, almost pleadingly, "I only live now because of you..."

"So," Alucard just looked downdown at her, grinning malevolently. He put his gun back in his coat.

She pressed herself against him, "I'm in a debt and I want to repay you."

Alucard grinned. He always found females rather amusing. When he gave no response for a moment, she looked down disappointedly and began to back away. His left arm suddenly snaked around her back and he pulled her to him again. She looked up in surprise, he grabbed her chin in his right hand and bent down, ever so slowly. He came extremely close to her face, to where he stared into her eyes, and he bagan licking the blood off of her face until there wasn't a trace left. He then pressed his lips roughly against hers, enjoying the way she immediately responded by sucking on his lower lip. Her hands were on either side of his face so when he tried to pull away she would drag him back down. Her mouth opened in want and he slipped his toungue in, rubbing it against hers. He scrapped his toungue against her one of her fangs, finding amusement in the shiver that went down her back when she tasted the tiny droplet of blood. His mouth moved to her neck, where he teased flesh her with little lick and nips. His hand traveled from her chin, down her neck softly, to carress her collarbone. She sighed quietly and he suddenly stepped away. She looked up at him with confused, pleading eyes.

"I think it's time for you to return to your room," he said laughing a bit, his body dissappearing in front of her, "You dont want to get into trouble and killed now, do you?"

He was completely gone but she could still hear his amused chuckling around her. She remained staring the place he was until she heard footsteps. She then turned into mist and fled to her room. Once she was inside safely she turned back and leaned against the door. She sank to the ground, her body burning so much now she bit her lip from screaming until the moment passed. She reached up and touched her neck where the fang scars were.

She whipered quietly into the silent darkness of her room, "You're cruel..."


End file.
